


Happy Birthday To You

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Birthdays are a special day for everyone. And from the moment he meets her, Fred has every intention of making sure Hermione's birthday is special every single year. But soon her birthday becomes so much more than that for both of them. As the years pass, they go from just friends, into something much more precious. AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday To You

_ 19th September 1991 _

Curled up at the bottom of the steps that lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione wiped her eyes from the umpteenth time. The other hand held the now slightly crumpled letter from her parents. When nothing had arrived at breakfast she had started to panic. Not that she thought her parents had forgotten, but it was always nice to be able to get something on your birthday. Even if no one else around you knew about it. But when the evening post had arrived, a tawny owl had dropped a parcel and letter onto her lap. Her red and yellow striped scarf sat bundled up in her lap, with the two books sitting neatly on top. Hermione glanced over at the letter again.

_Hello Hermione._

_Happy Birthday. We can't believe you're twelve already! Seems strange not to be able to see you today but we hope you like the presents. All the family send their love and we can have a belated party when you come home for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

She bit her lip. With all the nerves about starting Hogwarts, her birthday had been completely pushed from her mind. But now it was here she couldn't help but wish it was over. She hadn't minded going to lessons on her birthday – that was something she was used to. But this was so different from any birthday she could remember. Usually other children would say Happy Birthday. She'd get a cake and a party. There'd be sweets and chocolate. Here there was nothing. Only one person in the entire school knew what today was. And she wasn't enjoying it one bit.

More tears pricked at her eyes and she hurriedly tucked the letter in between the books to keep it dry. She was trying to make friends. She knew her parents had been worried about her "fitting in". She was trying to get along with people and not annoy them. But somehow it just wasn't working. She thought back to last week when her, Harry and Ron had discovered that huge three-headed dog. She hadn't meant to tell them off. Whilst it had been stupid of them to wander the corridors at night – never mind go somewhere completely forbidden and nearly get killed by a giant creature -a small part of her had enjoyed it. It had been the sort of thing she'd read about in books. Yet rather than saying that she'd just snapped at them. But supposing they had been caught and expelled? The idea of being kicked out of this amazing world was a fear that kept coming back to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Hermione glanced up to see a lanky boy with bright red hair staring down at her. She recognised him as one of Ron's brothers, but the name had completely escaped her. Was it George or..?

"I'm Fred, Ron's brother."

"Hermione," she croaked out. Fred nodded.

"Yeah I know. You're the one getting us all these extra points this year."

Hermione curled her arms around the small bundle in her lap. She remembered Fred and George now. In every single class the professors had all made at least one comment about hoping Ron would be more like Percy than them. Fred shot her a smile.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded; aware of how red her eyes probably were. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't exactly look it." He sat himself down beside her.

"Are you homesick? I remember being upset when I first came here. And my entire family has been! But it is weird being away from home."

She shook her head. This was the most anyone had ever really spoken to her ever since arriving. But a quick glance at Fred's eyes told her he was being sincere.

"No, it's not that. Well….not exactly. It's….it's my birthday today."

Fred's eyes flickered to the parcel in her lap before glancing back up at her face.

"Last time I checked; people were meant to be happy on their birthdays?"

"Yes, but this is the first one I've spent away from home," Hermione blinked furiously. "It's just really strange being by myself. Especially when no one else knows."

"Not even the other First years?"

She shook her head. "There's no one to tell really. I've not…." She didn't want to say she didn't have any friends no matter how true it was. But it was clear from Fred's face he knew exactly what she meant. He smiled softly.

"You'll settle in eventually. I promise." He began shuffling around in his robe pockets.

"Whilst I can see you have some presents, no birthday is complete," he pulled out two cupcakes covered with chocolate icing, "without cake!"

Hermione eyed the cakes. She didn't remember seeing any out at dinner. Fred followed her gaze.

"Me and George know a secret way into the kitchens. I was going to give one to him, but it's not his birthday."

Hermione took the cake with a small smile. "Thank you."

Fred's own smile brightened. "We can't have the birthday girl going without cake can we?"

"I mean it," she placed it beside her and shuffled closer. "Thank you."

Fred nodded before he shuffled closer and his arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. Hermione froze in his hug for a few seconds before returning it. Fred gave her a gentle squeeze before easing back.

"Happy birthday Hermione."

* * *

_19th September 1992_

Fred hurried through the corridors. One hand was kept inching towards his robe pocket as if to reassure himself that Hermione's present was still there. He was hoping George didn't find out where he was going. Not that he cared if people knew he and Hermione were friends – which everyone did – but because no one knew he had brought her a present. He didn't need his brothers teasing and joking. Not today.

"Fred?"

At her voice he stumbled to a halt. Leaning against the wall to steady himself, Fred glanced her up and down.

"I thought we were meeting in the courtyard?"

She nodded. "We were, but Malfoy and his lot were there. I couldn't face them. Not after what happened last week."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Has he said anything to you? If he has I'll go down there right now and sort him out."

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't said anything. Not really."

"Well if he does," Fred slid an arm around her and steered her towards one of the stone benches against the wall, "tell me. Promise?"

She sat down with a nod and Fred handed over his clumsily wrapped parcel.

"It's not much," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I had some spare money and…if you don't like it then please just say."

Hermione had opened the parcel and was looking down at the small globe with a smile on her face. She picked it up with one hand and gave it a shake. Fred's own eyes brightened as the snow inside the globe flew around before settling around the small girl by the lamppost inside.

"How did you find this?"

"Harry was telling Dad about them and…well they sounded really cool, so I asked where you got them. Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded. "Fred it's lovely. But you didn't have to get me anything. Honestly."

"Oh well in that case," with a wink Fred leaned over and picked it up, "I'll take it back."

Hermione's hands snatched it from his. "You know what I mean. But honestly it's really kind of you. Thanks."

"It's nothing. I wanted you to have something nice. Ron's a great friend but his gift giving isn't always up to scratch. Didn't want you going short."

"Well for your information I liked his present as well."

Fred placed a hand over his heart in mock shock. "Charming. Makes an effort for you, but not his own brother!"

Laughter flickered over Hermione's face for a few moments before everything clouded over again. Fred watched as she picked up the globe and gave it another, weaker shake.

"Hermione….is everything okay?"

She nodded; her eyes still fixed on the globe. Fred shuffled closer and gently tilted her face towards him. Tears glistened in her eyes. The sight made his stomach clench.

"Hermione?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I shouldn't still be upset about it."

"Is this about Malfoy again?"

She nodded. "Fred your family are from the Wizarding world. Do you….do….lots of people think that? About people like me?"

Fred ran a hand through his hair. How did he tell her that whilst plenty of people didn't care, too many people did. Too many people were like the Malfoys? He forced a smile on his face.

"Some do yeah. But they are horrid, narrow-minded people. You having Muggle parents has nothing to do with how you should be treated. And if anyone tells you differently, then you send them to me okay?"

"Okay," she glanced back down at the globe. "Thank you for the present Fred."

"Oh no," taking her hand he pulled her to her feet. "I'm not having you not smiling on your birthday."

"Fred what are you-"

She broke off with a squeal as Fred picked her up and spun her round. He and George had done it with Ginny when she had been younger, and it had always set her off into fits of giggles. Hermione's feet had barely touched the ground when he spun her around again. With a breathless laugh she landed and turned to face him.

"Thank you Fred. For everything."

"Any time Hermione. Any time."

A few days later when Draco Malfoy had a parcel arrived which burst out slime all over his face, Fred hadn't cared about the fact the entire hall was laughing. All he focused on was the laughing figure of Hermione Granger mouthing "thank you" in his direction.

* * *

_31st August 1993_

"Mum and Dad gave me some extra money to buy myself a present."

"How about a nice book?" Ron offered. Hermione rolled her eyes. Just because she enjoyed reading didn't mean she didn't have other interests. Still, her first thought had been to get a book, so he wasn't completely far off. She shook her head.

"I was thinking maybe an owl?

"An owl?"

"Yeah," she ignored the bewildered looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "Well you've got Hedwig, and Ron's got Errol."

"Errol's a family owl," Ron cut in. "All I've got is Scabbers."

"Right, but you still have a pet. I just thought it would be nice that's all. I might have a look and see what they've got."

"Have a look at what?"

At Fred's voice Hermione felt her stomach doing flips. Whilst he had never been horrible to look at, since coming back from Egypt he'd changed. Or maybe it was because he was getting older. Either way, every time she glanced at him, she felt herself blushing. His fringe fell over his eyes and Hermione glanced up – hoping she wasn't too red.

"I was thinking about buying myself an owl."

Fred grinned. "Fed up with the school ones always delivering things late? Mind you they're better than having an owl which either gets lost or just completely crashes onto the table when landing."

Hermione moved over to let him sit at the table beside her. "When were you going to have a look?"

"This afternoon? I've already got all my books so there's not really much else I need to get."

"Mind if I join you?" Fred asked. "Given I come from a family whose pet history isn't great, I can tell you what to avoid."

Hermione felt her stomach do another flip. "That would be nice. Thanks."

* * *

"So then," Fred peered through the glass of the Magical Menagerie. "See anything you like?"

Hermione glanced briefly at the owls all standing on their perches. As beautiful as they looked, now she was here she was starting to go off the idea of having one. They weren't exactly a pet you could cuddle. Hedwig was fairly easy-going; but some of the owls here looks liked they'd snap at your fingers the second you went near them.

"I know it'd be practical to have one….but I'm sort of going off the idea now."

"Well we can have a look inside," Fred held the door open for her. "Might see something else you like."

Hermione stepped into the shop with a determined nod. When they left a few minutes later with Crookshanks safely in his cage she knew she'd made the right choice.

"So then," Fred glanced down at the basket in her hands. "Instead of a glamourous owl you decide to buy a dishevelled ginger cat."

Hermione curled her arms protectively around her new pet. "He just looked so forlorn. I couldn't leave him. Anyway, I'm hoping he'll be a lot cuddlier than an owl would have been."

"True," Fred gently pulled her closer to him as a throng of students pushed past them. With one of Fred's arms keeping her tucked against him, Hermione forced herself to keep her eyes on the floor; aware of the heat flooding her face. She knew she was being silly. Fred was her friend and nothing more. Yet when he gently let her go, the disappointment was still there. Her eye glanced at the window of Flourish and Blotts. Several new books had been put up in the window.

"Fancy a look?" Fred briefly glanced at his watch. "We've got time."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still on one particular book in the middle of the window display. As much as she wanted to there was no point in going inside. Crookshanks had meant all her birthday money was gone.

"No, we should be getting back."

"Wow," Fred grinned, "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger walked past a bookshop without looking in."

"Yes well," she held up Crookshanks, "thanks to him I don't have any money for any books at the moment."

Fred's smile faded slightly, and she cleared her throat.

"Like I said….we should get back before the others wonder where we are."

"Right," Fred nodded. "Um…you go…I've forgotten there's something I need to get. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay?" with a confused nod, Hermione turned and hurried through the crowds and back towards the Leaky Cauldron. When she glanced back, she could see the lone figure of Fred, still standing outside Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Ginny?" Fred hissed, "Can I have a word?"

His younger sister rolled her eyes yet slipped into the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron anyway.

"What is it?"

"I…."Fred broke off. "Okay before we begin I want no jokes or comments. And don't tell anyone either."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What's going on? If you need to hide any of your prank materials then forget it."

"No," Fred shook his head. "No, it's not that."

He pulled out a book, praying Ginny didn't see the note that had been tucked into the ribbon.

"Can….can you give this to Hermione please? Well, not give it to her exactly. Just….slip it into her bag when she's not looking."

"Fred what-"

"It's an early birthday present," he hissed. "I saw it in the window of Flourish and Blotts. Well, Hermione saw it and I knew she wanted it. But her new cat cost all her spare money. I just thought it would be a nice surprise.

"Okay. But why have I got to do it?"

"Because me and George need to get measured for new robes and Hermione will have gone by the time we get back."

Ginny opened her mouth and Fred found himself practically shoving the book into her hands.

"Please Ginny."

He could tell his younger sister was dying to say something. But instead she took the book with a nod. Fred beamed at her.

"Thank you. Seriously. And….by the way….I'm sorry about last year."

Her smile froze on her face. "Fred we agreed not to talk about it."

"No, I know. I just want to say sorry for not being a good brother. I should have noticed something was wrong and I didn't. I'm sorry I let you down and put you in danger."

Ginny took his hand with a smile. "Fred, none of you could ever be anything but amazing brothers. I promise."

* * *

On her way out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione shifted her bag on her shoulder, whilst making sure Crookshanks was safe in his crate. She wasn't sure what her parents were going to say when she arrived home with a cat; but she had a feeling it would go down better than an owl. She came to a halt at the end of Diagon Alley where the wall was and let her shoulder bag drop to the floor. It was a lot heavier than it had been when she'd entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others. Putting Crookshanks down, Hermione rifled through the bag. Her eyes widened at the book that was nestled inside. It was the one she'd seen in Flourish and Blotts. She'd been gutted at not having enough to buy it. She lifted the book out of her bag with one hand, and gently freed the note tucked under the bright red ribbon that had been wrapped around it.

_I know it's early but Happy Birthday Hermione._

The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Hermione knew Fred's writing a mile off.

* * *

_19th September 1994_

Curled up on her bed with the curtains pulled tightly around it, Hermione glanced over the page of her book. She'd come up here to try and study given how noisy the common room was. But if anything, the quiet was just making things worse. She'd spent the past twenty minutes re-reading the same page over and over. Not because she didn't understand it. If anything, it was incredibly simple. But because her mind kept wandering back to the World Cup. Or rather, what had happened after the World Cup. Even now she couldn't get the screaming out of her mind. The cries of terrified people stampeding through the campsite. She gently rubbed her side. The bruises had now all gone down from the two occasions she'd been knocked to the ground by the fleeing crowds. If it hadn't been for Fred grabbing her and practically carrying her through the mob, she'd have probably been trampled underfoot.

With a sigh, Hermione let the book drop from her hands and turned over onto her back. None of them had really talked about the riots. Or at least, no one had talked about what the attack meant. But all of them knew the truth. Even if no one was saying anything. She knew Molly and Arthur hadn't wanted to scare anyone. But it was obvious that this was the start of something. Hermione glanced up at the canopy of her bed. She was willing to admit that she'd pushed all threats against Muggle-borns to one side until now. Aside from a few incidents with some Slytherins, it wasn't like it was a huge part of her life. Except now things were starting to get more real and more dangerous.

A small purr sounded from the foot of the bed and she looked down to see Crookshanks had jumped through the curtains and was now pacing beside her with an almost thunderous look on his face. Whilst her cat often looked less than amused, Hermione could see the bright red ribbon that had been tied around his neck was the cause of this current mood.. Crookshanks slipped into the space on the bed beside her arm and clawed desperately at the ribbon with a yowl.

"Come on," Hermione reached out and gently undid the bow. A small folded up piece of parchments dropped into the bed. With a grateful purr, Crookshanks jumped from the bed and pattered back towards the stairs. Hermione let the ribbon slide through her fingers whilst her other hand reached for the note.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower?_

_Fred x_

Hermione ran a hand over the x that had been added after Fred's name. Whilst both of them had been pushing the boundaries between general conversation and flirting; neither of them had really made it clear to the other where they stood. Although she knew she shouldn't read too much into just a single letter, Hermione couldn't help but hope. Stretching out she pushed the curtains aside and placed her book beside her small snow globe on her dressing table. Out of habit she gave it a small shake. As the snow flew around the globe, she reached for her jacket.

* * *

Hurrying up the steps to the tower, Hermione found herself patting her hair down. She'd wondered about tying it up given it always seemed to be in her face. But making a fuss over her appearance would be something you did for a date. Whish this probably wasn't. Then again, Fred could have asked to meet her in the common room, the hall, the library. Pretty much anywhere. Yet he'd chosen one of the most private places in the entire school. Easing the door open, Hermione pocked her head through. Fred stood at the balcony with his back to her. It was clear he hadn't heard her, and Hermione couldn't help but savour the view for a few moments. Whilst there were plenty of other things about Fred that she liked and admired, she wasn't going to deny just how good looking he was. Before she got too caught up in her daydreams, she pushed the door open and gently knocked on it.

"Fred?"

With a beaming grin he spun round. "You made it! I wasn't even sure you'd get my note."

He held his hand up and Hermione's eyes widened as she caught sight of the two long scratches that had clearly been left by Crookshanks. Fred shrugged.

"I thought it might be a fun idea to get your cat to deliver my note. He clearly disagreed."

"Fred I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he waved her concerns away. "Honestly. It probably wasn't an amazing idea now I think about it."

"Is your hand okay?" Hermione reached for it, but Fred deftly tucked it behind him and held his other hand out instead. A small, knitted lion sat in his palm. It's yellow body off-set by the right red mane and tail.

"Mum knit it," he explained, "But it was my idea. Happy Birthday."

Hermione took the toy in her hands. "Fred it's lovely. It's so thoughtful."

"You like it? I wasn't sure. I mean you are fifteen and I didn't know if it was too childish or-"

"Fred it's lovely. Thank you."

"Good," he grinned. "Not going to lie I was panicking a bit."

Tucking the lion into her jacket pocket, Hermione peered up at him. Neither of them had really talked about the World Cup. She realised – with a sinking horror – she hadn't even said thank you to him!

"Thank you Fred."

"Well I can't not get you a birthday present can I?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't just mean for this. I meant…thank you for the World Cup. For helping get me out. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't seen me."

An unusually dark looked cross Fred's eyes. "To be honest, neither do I. But you don't have to thank me. Not for that. I wasn't going to just leave you there."

"No, I know," Hermione nodded. "But thanks all the same."

Fred nodded briefly before his hands darted forward and grabbed hers.

"Hermione….I know no one's really talking about what happened and what it all means. But we aren't stupid. We know this could be the start of…It might not be of course but…well…If it is, then I need you to know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I-"

"Obviously, the others and Harry and everyone wouldn't either," Fred's words were stumbling from his mouth.

"I know you might think I'm being an idiot here, but it's really important to me that you know I will always make sure you're okay. I need you to know I would never stand by and let anyone hurt you."

"Can…" Hermione was conscious this could be a question she wasn't going to like the answer to.

"Can I ask why?"

Fred's desperate eyes were almost pleading with her. Still holding one hand, he gently cupped her face with the other.

"I think you know why." He whispered.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Fred's kiss cut her off. Letting her free hand curl around his waist, Hermione broke away with a grin.

"That's what I call a birthday present."

* * *

_19th September 1995_

Tucked away in her small corner in the library, Hermione noticed Fred long before he noticed her. Then again, the bright red hair and height were huge giveaways. Pushing her books aside, she reached over and pulled a chair from the neighbouring table just as Fred her. With a grin he dropped down beside her and took her hand.

"Happy birthday," he kissed her cheek. "My amazingly gorgeous prefect girlfriend."

Hermione glanced down briefly at the badge on her robes. It still felt strange it was there. Whilst she knew she should be proud of having it; her mind was busy focusing on everything else going on. Namely the issue with Umbridge. Refusing the teach the practical side of Defence Against the Dark Arts was one thing. But using blood quills on students was another. Fred gave her hand a squeeze.

"Everything okay?"

"Just thinking about Umbridge," Hermione whispered. "Harry had detention with her again a few days ago. What she's doing is….it's barbaric!"

"Yeah," Fred nodded nervously. "I know."

Hermione froze as Fred pulled his left hand out from under the table and held it out to her. Hermione ran her thumb over the words _I will not attack students._

"Fred….what did you do?"

He shrugged. "I overheard some Slytherins in my year making jokes about Muggle-borns the other day. One of them said _that_ word when talking about us. So, I shoved him into a wall on our way to class. Umbridge just happened to be watching."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Fred I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I know I was in the right, so it doesn't matter. What does matter however," he got to his feet and gave a low bow, "is making sure my girlfriend has a lovely birthday."

With a smile, Hermione slid the books into her bag and allowed Fred to lead her from the library.

"I promise you can get back to your studying," Fred said as they entered the corridor. "But I have a surprise for you. Well it's sort of from me, George and Lee to be honest."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Hermione drawled. Fred hugged her close with a grin.

"Honestly, you should have more faith in us. Anyway, they were under strict orders not to let anything go wrong. I told them this was for you and it needed to be special and perfect."

"Anything from you is perfect," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Fred glanced down at her with a nervous smile.

"It's not much. I did want to get you a really nice present since it's your sixteenth. But…well things are a bit tight at home and with Mum and Dad worrying about Harry and Percy and everything; I didn't want to bother them by asking for money."

"Fred look at me," Hermione tugged him to a stop. "I don't care what you spend on me. I don't care if you don't spend anything. I get to spend the day with you. That alone makes me incredibly happy."

"You mean it?"

With a determined nod, Hermione reached up onto her toes and hurriedly kissed him. Fred's hands clutched her hair before they both breathlessly let go.

"I mean it." Hermione grinned. Fred's reddening face smiled back at her.

"In that case, your birthday surprise awaits."

* * *

When they reached the empty courtyard, Hermione glanced around. Considering the majority of students were at lunch, she was surprised at how empty it was. It was still nice enough and many students had taken to eating their lunch outside in the courtyard.

"We might have….encouraged the others to stay in the hall this one time," Fred sat her down on one of the stone benches.

"This is something for you only."

He sat down beside her, holding her close against him. Hermione nestled against his body. The library had been warm but outside there was a distinct chill in the air. Fred glanced down and without saying anything, tightened his hug.

"Lee? George? Anytime now would be nice?"

"Sorry mate," George's head popped out from round the corner. "Last minute adjustments."

"Fred?" Hermione glanced up at him. "What's going on?"

He simply smiled and Hermione turned back to see both George and Lee grinning madly at her.

"Whilst Freddie will take all the credit for the idea," George said. "This is from all of us. Happy Birthday Hermione."

Hermione watched as George and Lee both waved their wands and two small sparks appeared in the air. The two boys aimed their wands and whispered something. The two sparks shot up into the air and colours of gold and red burst into the sky. More and more sparks followed and soon the sky was filled with blues, green and yellows. At first the bangs had her covering her ears. But she soon let her hands drop and kept her eyes fixed on the sky. Lee and George's spells were going almost unheard from the sound of the fireworks.

"Did you guys invent these?" she glanced at Fred. He nodded and then pointed back to the sky.

"It's not over yet."

Lee and George sent several more sparks up into the air. But whereas the others had simply burst into bright colours. These bursts began to fuse together to form the shape of a small dragon. It flew through the sky before diving down into the courtyard and whizzing through the archways before back up into the sky. George aimed his wand at the animal, and it burst into showing sparks. Hermione glanced up at the writing now filling the sky.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE._

"Fred that was amazing!"

"You liked it?"

Hermione nodded, hugging him close. Fred's own arms seemed unwilling to let her go.

"It was amazing. You guys are so clever. How did you even learn how to do all that?"

Fred tapped the side of his nose. "We have our secrets. Maybe if you've very nice I might spill a few to you."

"That was a wonderful present. Honestly. I love you so much."

Fred's eyes widened at her words. Hermione bit her lip. As true as it was, she hadn't planned for it to slip out quite like that. With a soft smile Fred kissed her forehead.

"What a relief," he whispered. "Because I happen to love you too."

* * *

_19th September 1996_

As the hall was suddenly flooded with owls, Hermione could help but scan for Fred's owl. When he and George had opened up the shop they'd said they planned to get one to avoid having to borrow Errol who – in George's words – looked ready to drop dead mid-flight. Several letters and parcel were being dropped on the tables and Hermione smiled at the beaming first years who were no doubt still getting used to being away from home and were eager for anything from their families. Two letters and a small box dropped down in front of her. She recognised the writing on both letters. One was from her parents and the other was from the Weasleys. She assumed the parcel was from them as well since her parents gifts had arrived a few days earlier. She looked back up. Most of the owls were heading out of the hall with only a few stragglers still coming in. None of them were Fred's owl.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Ron handed over his own parcel. With a small smile, Hermione took it but left it unopened. Ron eyed the last few owls that were leaving the hall.

"I'm sure Fred's will arrive soon. He said training their new owl had been a nightmare so it might arrive later on today."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I know. I know he's not forgotten or anything. It's just weird having a birthday without him after so many years."

Ron nodded. "I know. Feels so strange me and Ginny are the only ones left now."

"Hi," Lavender sat down beside Ron. "Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks," Hermione reached for Ron's present. "And thanks for the present Ron. I appreciate it."

"Is it okay?" Lavender asked. "Ron asked me to help him pick it out. I hope you like it."

Hermione held the scarf in her hands. "I love it. Thank you. Both of you."

Ron shot Lavender a shy smile and Hermione smiled at their interlinked hands.

"It a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday," Ron said. "Did you want to come with us?"

Hermione unwrapped the parcel from Molly and Arthur. A small box of fudge tied with yellow ribbon. She hadn't been expecting anything from Fred present wise. But even a small note to say Happy Birthday would have been nice.

"Hermione?"

"Sorry," she nodded at her friends. "Yeah. Sounds nice."

* * *

Hermione was so busy looking down at the buttons on her coat, she narrowly missed falling down the few steps that led into the courtyard. She knew Ron and Lavender would be waiting for her. But she'd been so caught up in studying she'd lost track of time.

"Sorry," she came to a breathless halt beside them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry. Ron only just got here himself," Lavender linked arms with Hermione.

"Shall we go?"

With Ron on Lavenders other side, they began walking off in the direction to Hogsmeade. Leaving the other two to have their own conversation, Hermione couldn't keep her mid off Fred. It had been a few days now and still she hadn't heard anything from him. At first she'd told herself not to worry. After all, the shop had only just opened so he was probably rushed off his feet with running it. But even so, it only took a few moments to write a quick note. Surely he could have found time for that? She knew Fred wouldn't have forgotten. But the silence was starting to become unexplainable.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she glanced over to see Ron and Lavender staring at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying don't worry about Fred," Ron repeated. "He won't have forgotten. I promise."

Hermione shrugged. "I know but…it's not like him to be this quiet. I've heard nothing from him since we said goodbye on the platform!"

"Well," Lavender grinned. "Like Ron says, I wouldn't worry."

They walked into Hogsmeade in comfortable silence. The streets were filled with other students wandering in and out of shops. They came to a halt outside Honeydukes. Hermione stuff her hands into her pockets.

"So, where should we go first?"

"Well me and Lavender are going to have a walk," Ron grinned. "I think it's safe to say your plans for the day are all sorted."

"What are you talking about?"

Ron nodded over her shoulder. Hermione spun round to see Fred standing a few feet behind her.

"Happy birthday Hermione."

"I…" she spun back round to see her two friends grinning madly. "Did you know?"

"Fred told me it was going to be a surprise," Ron said. "He told me not to say anything. Just get you here."

"We'll leave you to it," Lavender took Ron's hand. "Enjoy."

Hermione watched them walk off for a few moments and then turned back to Fred.

"I thought…" she shook her head. "Okay I knew you hadn't forgotten. But when I didn't hear anything…"

"I wanted it to be a complete surprise," he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry if you thought I hadn't bothered this year."

"No," Hermione took his hands with a smile. "No, I just assumed you were too busy with the shop."

"We are," Fred began leading the way towards the Three Broomsticks. "It's been madness ever since we opened. But I wasn't missing out on a chance to see you for your birthday. Even if it is a few days late."

"So, you've just left George to handle the chaos all alone?"

Fred grinned down at her. "He'll be fine. Anyway, he needs to learn to cope without me at some point."

Bursting into laughter, Hermione tucked herself into Fred's side as he opened the door of the pub and led her inside.

"Grab a seat. I'll get these."

Before Hermione could protest, Fred had already gently pushed her in the direction of a corner seat. She curled up in the huge armchair by the window; her eyes never leaving Fred. With a flourish he placed two glasses of Butterbeer down on the table before taking his seat.

"So then," he raised his own glass. "To my quite frankly brilliant girlfriend on her birthday."

Hermione gently clinked her own glass against his. Fred kept his own glass raised.

"And to what I hope becomes just one of many birthdays I get to spend with her."

Hermione took his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Whilst she hoped Fred's wish came true; with everything that was going on, a small part of her couldn't help but doubt.

* * *

_2nd May 1998_

Hermione raced through the ruined corridors; pushing past the throngs of surviving students, teachers, and Order members in an effort to reach the Great Hall. News of Voldemort's defeat seemed to have already spread through the ruins of Hogwarts and whilst Hermione wanted to stop and talk to people and share in their joy; she just couldn't. Because they hadn't watched a Death Eater cause an explosion which the man she loved had been caught up in. It was the only thing from the battle that seemed to have stayed fixed in her mind. Her and Fred's brief reunion. Him seeing Rookwood and forcing her to flee. Her turning at the last second to see the explosion. Running towards him, only to be dragged backward by Harry. Hermione had briefly hated him for that. For not letting her see what had happened to Fred. But now everything was over, she needed to find him. Even if it was too late.

She took the last few steps in a jump and skidded to a halt outside the ruins of the hall. The floor was filled with plenty of stretchers. Some of them occupied by people who were just injured. Others occupied by people who would never get up. She watched Sirius and Remus holding each other by the body of Tonks. In a corner she could see Neville, Dean and Seamus all hugging each other tightly. None of them willing to let go. And over at the far end she could see the exhausted, bloodied, and filthy Weasleys. All of them standing in a huddle around a stretcher. Hermione forced her feet to move forward as she counted who was there. George's sobs told her all she needed to know.

"No," her feet picked up into a run. "No. No!"

Arms grabbed her and she fought in Percy's grip. "No please…please he can't…"

"Hermione he's okay."

"I can't lose him!" tears blurred her vison. "I can't."

"Hermione!" Percy gave her a gentle shake. "He's alive! He's okay!"

"He's…" she fell limp in his hold. "He's okay?"

Percy nodded with a grim smile. "We managed to drag him out before he could be crushed. Come on."

Her feet stumbled forward, and it was only Percy's arms holding her up. The others parted to allow her through, and she glanced down to see Fred and George holding each other tightly. Both were sobbing and the sound tore through her.

"See?" Percy whispered. He then cleared his throat. "Fred? You have another visitor."

The second Fred's eyes landed on her, everything broke free. Bursting into sobs, Hermione fell on her knees beside him and hugged him close. Fred's bloodied hands cupped her face.

"Hey," he croaked. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you think?"

Fred wiped away the tears on her face even though his own cheeks were streaked with tears, dust, and blood. Fred kissed her thickly and Hermione could taste blood on her lips. Breaking free she glanced him up and down. Alive he may have been, but he looked a mess. Two fingers on his left hand were bent at a wrong angle and she could tell from the way his left leg lay that it was badly broken.

"Could have been worse," Fred whispered. Hermione nodded.

"I saw Rookwood…I thought….Fred I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not," he smiled. "We both made it."

Keeping one hand in hers, Fred then reached for his neck and Hermione could see him fumbling with a chain.

"George…" he grimaced. "A bit of help."

Hermione sat in silence as George reached round and undid the chain Fred was tugging at. With a grim smile Fred pulled a silver chain from underneath his shirt. On the end of the necklace was a small open book made of silver. He dropped it into her hand.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday," he pressed a hand to his side as pain shot through his face.

"But then events took a different turn. I know this is several months late, but happy birthday."

Hermione gazed down at the necklace. "You kept it all this time?"

Fred nodded. "I planned to give it to you the first moment I could. I knew I'd see you again once this was all over."

"Fred I love it," Hermione curled up beside him, fully aware of their audience. "I love you so much."

Fred took her hand in his broken one and kissed it. "I love you too Hermione Granger."

* * *

_19th September 2004_

Draping her silver necklace over he head, Hermione gently toyed with the silver book hanging at the end. It had been over six years and she had worn it every day since that night. Her other hand toyed with her green dress and as she glanced at herself in the mirror, she could see Fred watching her with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he moved to stand beside her and hugged her close. "Just wondering what I ever did to deserve you."

He kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous by the way. Not that you could ever look any different."

Hermione eyed his suit. "You look very handsome as well. Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise," Fred twirled her round. "A special surprise to celebrate your birthday and the fact today is our ten-year anniversary."

Hermione grinned up at him. "I can't believe it's been so long. How have you managed to put up with me?"

"Well," Fred winked. "It was a challenge I won't lie. But," he kissed her forehead, "I realised very quickly how lucky I was to land someone like you. And I've been so grateful you are still here."

"I'll never go anywhere else," even in her heels she had to reach up to kiss him. She broke away with a smile. Even after ten years' worth of kisses, Fred's ears still went pink every time she did it. He reached over and handed over her coat.

"So then," with a flourish he opened the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So then," Hermione snuggled against Fred as they wandered through the park, "where is it you're taking me?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing too fancy. I told your family and mine we'd meet them there. I wanted to have a walk with you first."

With a nod, Hermione glanced up at her boyfriend. Ever since leaving the flat, a look of nerves had been covering his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" he nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes, it's fine."

Hermione fell into silence as they wandered along the path by the river. A few people passed them, but the park was mainly empty. One of Fred's hand held her whilst the other seemed almost glued inside his coat pocket.

"I um…" Fred suddenly eased her off the path and towards the empty bandstand. With a curious frown, Hermione followed him up the steps only to see him standing in the middle of the wooden floor.

"Fred?"

"I have a present for you," he fished a small, square shaped parcel from his pocket.

"I was going to give it to you after dinner, but I don't think I'll get through the evening if I don't do this now."

Hermione took the parcel and forced her shaking fingers to open it. Thanks to the string of lights hanging from the bandstand roof, she could see the small black box staring back at her.

"Fred-"

"Open it."

She did so. The empty space was not quite what she had been expecting. Hermione glanced up to see Fred in front of her. On one knee. The box hit the floor as both hands flew to her mouth. With a tearful smile Fred held up the ring.

"Hermione…." He shook his head. "I had an entire speech prepared and I've forgotten it all!"

He took her hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Fred took a deep breath.

"You are everything to me. Absolutely everything. I want to spend every single day with you Hermione. Every single day for the rest of my life. Looking back, I think I've wanted that ever since I met you. We've had so many adventures since then, and I'm hoping we can have so many more together. So, Hermione Jean Granger, would you make me the most privileged man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" with a tearful smile Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Fred.

"Yes of course I will!"

Fred's shaking fingers slid the ring onto her finger. He hurriedly kissed it before getting to his feet and pulling Hermione to hers.

"You said yes." Fred's arms slid around her waist. "You said yes!"

Hermione laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"You said yes!"

She landed with a grin and took his hands. The ring catching her eye as she did so.

"I would never have any other answer. "


End file.
